First Time
by Genzetsu
Summary: It's Allen and Kanda's one month anniversary and it's time for the two to take the next step. Yullen/One-shot/YAOI!


**Disclaimer: I do not own -Man or any of it's characters. (I wish i owned Rabi though because he's so fucking adorable ^o^)**

Allen let out a nervous sigh as he sat on the edge of the small, soft bed. The white haired boy held his only piece of clothing, a white dress shirt, closed with his right hand and a dark red blush was present on his pale cheeks. Allen was nervous beyond belief because it was his one month anniversary with his boyfriend Kanda, and Allen was going to allow the raven haired swordsman to take his virginity and make him his.

Even though he was extremely nervous, Allen was also excited. Ever since the two had started dating, he had fantasized about the swordsman taking him. Just the thought of it would make him hard as a rock and he would spend his nights slowly stroking his member and imagining Kanda making love to him passionately.

Now, those dreams and fantasies were about to come to life, and all he could do was quietly look at the ground and twiddle his thumbs until Kanda came out of the bathroom. The waiting was driving him insane and Allen started to wonder if Kanda was taking so long on purpose just to torture him.

As these thoughts began to rise, the bathroom door opened and Kanda walked into the bedroom. The swordsman was only wearing a pair of loose, black pants and his long, raven black hair cascaded down his back. His perpetually cold eyes stared at the boy, causing Allen's blush to become darker. Kanda spoke in his usual apathetic tone, "You ready moboyashi?"

Allen nodded as he replied, "Yeah, but Kanda, could you please call me by my real name for just this one time?" The boy glanced upward and gave the man a cute, puppy eye look.

"I guess that would be alright just this once," Kanda said as he carefully pushed Allen onto his back and moved over him. The other's cheeks were painted a dark red and a nervous breath escaped him. Was he really read for this? That was the only question that continued to run through his mind. He knew that Kanda would not hurt him, but he was still very afraid.

Kanda glanced down at Allen and saw the small traces of fear laced in the other's eyes. The raven haired swordsman leaned down and pressed his lips against the boy's, causing all of Allen's fears to disappear. The white haired exorcist gasped into the kiss, giving Kanda's tongue almost instant access to its favorite dueling ground.

His hands slid down to the Allen's naked ass, and a moan escaped him as Allen's tongue hesitantly began to move against his. A new battle for dominance, though both knew who would win, began as Kanda groped his uke's backside.

Allen tentatively wrapped his arms around Kanda's neck, breathing in deeply when the swordsman pulled away. His quick inhalations quickly turned to moans when Kanda's mouth found his neck. He arched, turning his head to the side and giving his lover better access.

Kanda suckled on the tan column, enjoying the moans eliciting from his uke's mouth. Allen was sexy when moaning under Kanda's ministrations. Unable to wait, he pulled the over sized shirt that hid his lover's member from view off. Allen blushed when his hard member was revealed to the outside world. A unfamiliar smile appeared on Kanda's lips as he kissed down his pale chest.

"Oh, Kanda!" Allen moaned, hissing when his lover bit down sharply on the pink nub. Kanda left the pectoral to suckle on the other one for a moment. Allen's head slowly began to thrash from side to side, which brought another smirk to Kanda's face.

"I guess that's a sign that you are enjoying this Allen," Kanda said with a smirk.

"O-of course," Allen replied breathlessly," aren't you?"

Kanda chuckled, something he only did around Allen, and kissed down the surprisingly toned stomach. He smirked at the arousal that met his hungry gaze. Allen pushed himself up on his elbows, lust clear in his eyes as he watched Kanda lick his lips and suddenly envelop his heat.

A loud moan escaped him at the sudden heat surrounding his manhood. Allen resisted the urge to thrust into Kanda's mouth, knowing the swordsman probably had little experience in this area.

"K-Kanda!" Allen whined pleasurably. His head fell back, back arched, and his small fingers dug into Kanda's scalp. "Ngn! Kanda, I'm gonna--"

He was cut off as his orgasm hit. Kanda lapped at the milky substance that splashed into his mouth unexpectedly.

Allen blushed at the easy release, but he smiled when Kanda dragged him into another heated kiss. He whimpered in protest when Kanda pulled away, but it quickly changed to an excited whine when he realized why his lover ended their second kiss.

He eyed the lube Kanda had reached for eagerly, feeling himself harden already. Damn, he really must seem pathetic right now. He never hardened so easily, nor did he climax so quickly. Allen guessed that his hands were just not as skilled as the other's.

"Ugh!" he whined when he felt Kanda's finger enter him unexpectedly. Allen whole was both extremely tight and hot. Kanda could barely move his fingers inside the boy. After a few minutes of working it around, the whole began to loosen, so Kanda inserted a second finger and started to make a scissoring motion.

Leaning down, he brought Allen into another kiss, hoping to distract him. Their tongues dueled violently this time, thick strands of saliva becoming visible every time Kanda raised slightly. He pushed in a third finger in while Allen was well distracted and crooked them, trying to find Allen's sweet spot.

"Oh god, KANDA!" Allen shouted, seeing stars. Kanda smirked.

Found it.

He pushed against his lover's prostate a few more times, enjoying the sharp moans and loud screams escaping the boy's throat. Allen didn't even realize how sexy he was like this. That was okay though, because Kanda realized it enough for the both of them.

Deciding Allen was prepared enough, he pulled out of Allen's hole and squeezed the lube onto Allen's palm. After pulling off his pants and placing the small hand over his cock, he moaned as Allen automatically began rubbing his length in a way that managed to drove him wild. It took all his willpower to push the boy's hand away when he was well lubricated, but he knew the feel of that tight ass clenching around him would be much more pleasurable than Allen's hand.

"Ready Allen?" he asked before he thrust in. Allen glared at him, as though he'd asked the stupidest question in the universe, but nodded nonetheless. Kanda smirked and slowly slid in, clenching his fingers in the sheets to keep back the moan wanting to escape.

Allen didn't have such limitations. He let loose a loud cry of pain and pleasure as the cock he'd so longed for finally entered him. His arse clenched tightly around the thick erection inside him, and his hands clenched around the bars of the headboard.

Kanda stopped when he'd pushed himself in to the hilt, giving Allen time to adjust. The white haired exorcist sighed, tears leaking out of the corner of his closed eyes, which Kanda quickly licked up. He didn't like seeing Allen cry for any reason.

"Move!" Allen commanded after a few moments of adjusting. Kanda was all too happy to comply.

What started as a slow, steady gait quickly turned into rough, sporadic thrusts. Allen's head thrashed faster now, his hands clenching the wooden bars so tightly they creaked in protest. Kanda's hands gripped pale thighs until they bruised, but neither he nor Allen could make themselves care about the extra markings.

The boy lifted his hips, eagerly pushing back to meet each thrust. He somehow managed to unwrap his fists from the headboard and wrapped his arms around Kanda's neck, bringing their tongues into a fourth encounter. A brief struggle for dominance, which Kanda once again won, ensued between the two.

Kanda shifted himself, never breaking contact with Allen, and pushed in sharply. Allen's loud scream confirmed he'd managed what he set out to do. Find the prostate again.

"K-Kanda!" Allen cried wantonly. He didn't care if the people in the next room heard his screams or the bed creaking. He didn't care what the people below them were thinking – he'd temporarily forgotten there was no one living below them anymore for this very reason. All he cared about was how good Kanda felt slamming into him, and how much he never wanted this moment to end.

"Allen," Kanda hissed, feeling himself get closer to the edge. He gripped the boy's erection, pulling in time with his thrusts. Just like before, Allen came soon after contact was made, but he didn't bother blushing with embarrassment this time.

The feel of those tight cheeks clenching tightly around him was all Kanda could stand. He too came, spilling his seed inside Allen. He continued to thrust throughout his orgasm and slumped over when he was spent.

It took a moment, but eventually he managed to pull out, earning a disappointed whimper from Allen. Sighing heavily, he looked to his boy lover, who had his eyes closed as he tried to catch his breath.

"So, I guess It goes without saying that was the best anniversary gift ever," Kanda said sarcastically.

Allen sighed as he grabbed a pillow and wacked the swordsman in the head, "Don't ruin the moment."

**_Hello everyone._**

**_Yes, I know why you are all saying, "WHAT THE FUCK GENZETSU!! WHY HAVEN'T YOU POSTED A NEW CHAPTER FOR ENIGMA OR BREATHE INTO ME YET!!!"_**

**_Well, there is a good reason for that. I like to torture you all. No, I'm just kidding. The actual reason is because I've been to busy to work on my chapter stories, so to tide you guys over, I thought I'd post a one-shot I've been working on for awhile. I hope you guys will like it and I promise I'll have at least a new Enigma Chapter by either the end of this month of the beginning of next month._**

**_Until then, I wish you all a good day_**

**_~Genzetsu_**


End file.
